Harry Potter: The Different Beginning
by i.have.arrived
Summary: What happens when Harry meets Hermione first instead of Ron and instantly falls for her! Everything changes! Manipulative!Dumbledore Powerful!Harry James, Lily, Sirius Live! Trust me you'll want to read this!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or references in this story.**

 **Hello my lovelies! Thank you so much for giving this story a go! This is my first ever story so do bear with me! Please review, if you find any plot holes or anything like that tell me and tell me if you like it or not! Okay I think that's all I should say, so on with the story…**

Finally, I am finally here! This is the moment I have been waiting for my entire life! In fact, now that I'm here I'm a bit nervous. I mean, I've heard brilliant stories from my father and Sirius, but what if it doesn't live to my full expectations? Or what if I get sorted into a house that isn't Gryffindor?! Oh no, I cannot think about that! That would be a catastrophe! Every single Potter has gone into Gryffindor, every single one! So, if I don't get sorted into Gryffindor then I don't think I could handle being at Hogwarts at all! Oh my gosh, what if I was sorted into Slytherin?! Okay, I need to calm down, next thing you know I'll be thinking about becoming a Mortem!

Speaking of Mortem's, I see the Malfoy's pass us. I resist the urge to scoff, I have never understood people like them. You see, ten years ago, (when Voldemort was defeated and killed by the Order) almost every Death Eater was caught and sentenced to a life in Azkaban. However, some got away and they started to form their own group called the Mortem. They followed in Voldemort's footsteps and started killing muggleborns and muggles for no other reason than the fact that they thought they were better than them. They've been on the loose for ten years and been killing hundreds upon thousands. The weird thing is that despite the Aurors being constantly on the lookout for them and battling them repeatedly, not one of them has been caught or named yet. I don't know what it is, but I have this gut feeling that the Malfoys have something to do with it. They have always rubbed me the wrong way.

I feel a slight nudge on my shoulder and turn around to see my Dad smiling down at me. "You alright?" He asked concernedly. I nod slightly and give him a weak smile, but I can tell he can see through my façade. "You can tell me what's wrong, you know that right?"

I sighed. "I'm just worried about what house I'll be sorted into. I really don't want to be a Slytherin, Dad." I look down at my feet, waiting for him to laugh or tell me I'm being silly but instead he just looks at me and smiles warmly.

"I was in the exact same situation as you were in Harry."

"You were?!" I said, with shock clearly registered on my face. My Dad, the strong, brave, loyal man I knew today, feared being sorted into Slytherin. Impossible! Someone like him would never be put into a house like Slytherin.

"Yeah, I was." He said with a slight smile on his face, "but, you know what?"

"What?"

"Being sorted into Slytherin isn't all that bad."

"It's not?" I said, confusion etching my features.

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p' "In fact, your Uncle Regulus was in Slytherin."

"He was?!" I was shocked. Regulus, Uncle Regulus, the fun guy who would always bring the best present, the one who was always cracking the jokes at parties, the one you could always come to for advice, was in Slytherin.

"Yep! Now, enough of this nonsense! The trains going to leave any second now!"

"Your Dad is right, you better get on the train." My Mum said appearing from the crowd along with Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus.

"Okay, bye!" I said hugging each one of them and running towards the train.

"AND REMEMBER IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HOUSE YOUR IN WE LOVE YOU ANYWAYS!" My Dad shouted across the crowd.

"EXCEPT IF YOU'RE A HUFFLEPUFF, THEN WE'LL DISOWN YOU!" Sirius added, causing lots of glares to be sent his way, but he just chuckled. Lily smacked him upside the head and gave him a lecture about being respectful, which just caused him to chuckle even more.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM HARRY. HAVE A GOOD TIME!" Remus shouted.

I just chuckled and got onto the train. As soon as I got onto the train I saw Malfoy push a muggle born onto the floor. I helped her up and sent a glare Malfoys way, but he just kept walking. I was about to turned around to apologise to the girl for his rude behaviour, when I was met with the prettiest face I have ever seen. She told me not to worry, stuck out her and hand and said her name was Hermione Granger.

 _Hermione Granger._ Now that was a name I was going to remember.

 **So, that was it! How was it! Please review and comment on how you thought it was! Anything you want to happen in the next chapters, I'm building this story based on your reviews! Thank you for reading!**

 **Kathryn xx**


	2. Damn Malfoy

**HI everyone! Okay so I got some mixed reviews on the first chapter! Most seem confused on how everyone is alive even though Voldemort is dead, but don't worry it will all be cleared out in one of the next few stories. Please keep reviewing, because it keeps me thinking and makes the story so much better! I do reply to reviews. So, with that done one with story…**

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said, her hand sticking out waiting for me to shake it. I slowly brought my hand up to meet hers and managed to stutter out, "H-hi I'm Harry P-Potter."

I'm sure she would have laughed at my incapability to speak if she hadn't been so focused on my name. I sighed, here we go. I can't believe I thought she was going to be different from the others. I waited for the squealing or the questions that were bound come, but instead she said something that I did not expect.

"Nice to meet you Harry. Do you want to sit in a compartment with me, I don't really have anyone else to sit with?" I just stood there with a blank look on my face. I can't believe it! It's like she didn't even care that my parents defeated Voldemort. Finally, someone who can see me for who I am, just plain, old Harry. I don't even know how I was so scared about going into Hogwarts, I wasn't even there yet and it was already awesome!

I nodded my head and we went down the aisle in search of an empty compartment. We couldn't find one, but luckily, I found one of my friends Neville in a compartment on his own and he let us join him.

"Hi Harry!" Neville said, his toad, Trevor, balancing pre-cautiously on his leg. "Who's your friend?"

"Hi Neville! Oh, and this is Hermione Granger." I said pointing at Hermione. She said hi to Neville and reached over and stuck out her hand for him to shake. He seemed nervous, as Neville was never really a people person, but took her hand and shook it while muttering a quick "Hi." I suppose that Neville's palm was very sweaty, but thankfully, Hermione was nice enough to conceal it as she just smiled at him and then reached for something in her bag. I was surprised when she brought out this humongous book. It looked like 5 phone books stuck together, trust me when I say that it was massive.

"So, you like to read, I'm guessing?" I said with a small smile on my face. She looked up from her book and nodded her head vigorously.

"Oh yes! It's the only way I get my information. I could honestly read all day, in fact one time…" She started babbling on about one of the books that she read for 4 hours or something like that and all I could do was just smile. When she was talking about books there was a certain passion in her eyes and her whole face lit up. To be honest, it was adorable.

I would have listened to her talk for the whole train journey if it had not been for Malfoy and his goons showing up at our compartment door, causing Hermione to stop what she was saying mid-sentence.

Malfoy stood there, already dressed in his hand-made robes, with an arrogant smile on his face. God, I hated him. His minions, Crabbe and Goyle, were on either side of him. Yes, they were huge guys, but they honestly had the brain of a fly. I did feel sorry for them though, being around Malfoy all the time is something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. Well, Malfoy is my worst enemy. But… well… you get my point.

"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter and his Mudblood friend, oh, and is that Longbottom I see over there. My, my Potter, I knew you didn't have good taste in friends, but this is going a bit far, don't you think?"

I resisted the urge to punch him and managed to spit out, "Mind your own business Malfoy."

"Oh, I don't think I will Potter, it's fun making you angry, in fact I think we should do this more often, don't you think?" He said turning to Crabbe and Goyle as they nodded their heads vigorously.

"Just go away Malfoy, before I do something we both will regret." I whispered in a menacing tone. He let out a snarl like noise and looked like he was about to leave, until he noticed Hermione.

"Look, Crabbe, Goyle, it's the mudblood from earlier, the one that got in my way. Maybe we should teach her a lesson about messing with purebloods."

That was the last straw, I was done trying to be civil! I stepped in front of Hermione, took out my wand and looked toward Crabbe and Goyle, daring them to come closer.

"Don't even think about trying to hurt Hermione, or any of my friends for that matter. You even try to approach them and I'll be the one teaching you a lesson, now go find someone else to annoy."

Malfoy looked like he wanted to say something else, but decided against it and left the compartment in a tantrum-like manor. I calmed down when he left and slowly lowered my wand. I took my seat next to Hermione and looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, if he bothers you again, just tell me and I'll sort it out." A moment after I said this, all the oxygen left my lungs as Hermione gave a tight hug. I let my arms wrap around her and we held it for a few seconds before she let go.

"Thank you, Harry, no one has ever stood up for me before, that was really nice of you." She said in a grateful tone.

"Yeah Harry, that was really cool how you stood up to Malfoy like that!" Neville said excitedly.

"It's okay guys, I'm sure you would have done the same for me too!" They both nodded enthusiastically. I smiled and leaned back in my seat, letting happiness over take me. This was going to be a good year.

 **Okay that was another chapter! I hope you like it! As I am posting new chapters every day, I hope is okay that they are short! Also keep reviewing as it keeps me going and makes me want to write more! In the next chapter you will be finding out which Hogwarts house Harry, Hermione and Neville are in!**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Kathryn xx**


End file.
